Big Time Love
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: It started with a snowstorm and ended with pure love; this is what happened in between. Cargan fic. This will be slow, not like instant love but building up to it. Rating WILL go up.
1. Stuck

**A/N: Yay! Yet another new multi chapter! This one is ogoing to practically be the opposite of Big Time Revenge though….this is for all you Cargan shippers ;D. I will be updating this story every Tuesday and every other Thursday, and that will make it so that the final chapter will be posted on Valentine's day. Yeah, I've pretty much planned out what I am going to write of each story up until Valentine's day…yeah I am OCD. Jealous…haha JK. No offense to you if you are OCD.**

**So….enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Stuck**

Logan sighed as he walked down the hall of Rocque Records, along with the other exhausted boys.

They had been recording, rehearsing, and dancing, since 6 a.m. that day, and as the day moved along, they only got more tired and worse. Now it was 7 p.m., and the boys were slowly trudging down the towards the exit, just wanting to get home, quickly eat something, and go straight to bed. Especially because they had to be there at 6 again tomorrow.

The boys were greeted by an unusual sight, however, when they reached the main doors to the building.

Instead of having a view of the city like usual, they were greeted by a wall of white.

"No way…." James muttered.

"That's impossible! We're in L.A!" Kendall exclaimed."

Carlos wasn't questioning it, though "SNOW!" He yelled, running around in circles and giggling excitedly.

"There's no way that is snow! We are in California for Pete's sake!" Logan said loudly.

Suddenly Carlos stopped, lip quivering and eyes starting to tear up.

"I-It isn't snow Logie?" he asked with a sad voice.

Logan immediately regretted his outburst, walking over to Carlos.

"Well..I don't know. It's not very likely…" Carlos hiccupped sadly, "..but it might be."

Even with the word might in there, though, Carlos immediately perked up and started doing a cute little happy dance.

All of the boys couldn't help but smile at this.

"But wait." James started. "If it is snow, then doesn't that mean we are stuck here?"

"Only one way to find out!" Kendall said, and before anyone could stop him, he rammed the doors.

They didn't budge, though, and as soon as Carlos saw this he yelled, "Sweet! Sleepover at the studio! Sleepover at the studio!"

"What's this about sleepovers?" Gustavo said from down the hall. As he became visible to the boys, he added, "And why aren't you dogs gone yet?"

"It snowed outside and now we can't leave! We'll all be here forever!" Carlos yelled.

"Snow? Yeah right! Snow my…." Gustavo started to say, but was stopped when he saw the white walls sealing the doors outside. "Oh. I guess it is. I suppose you dogs can stay here….just DON'T BUG ME!" He then walked back down the hallway and out of sight.

After a minute of Carlos bouncing up and down, and silence between the other three boys, Kendall spoke up, "So what do you guys want to…."

Suddenly the lights flickered and then shut off completely with a loud noise.

"POWER OUT!" Carlos yelled, running into walls with excitement and due to the darkness of the room, with no light coming in because of the snow covering the doors. "This just keeps getting better and better!"

"God it's so dark in here…I can't see a thing!" James said.

Immediately Carlos stopped running and yelling, the realization creeping upon him slowly.

"D-D-Dark? But the dark is scary!" he said, immediately finding his way over to Logan and clinging onto him; Logan was always the most comforting in these kinds of situations.

Kendall hit James in the chest with the back of his hand, muttering, "Nice going dude!"

"What! What'd I do?" James asked innocently.

Logan, getting uncomfortable with Carlos wrapped around him like he was, spoke up, "Hey, maybe we should split up; Carlos and I will go to find candles and a lighter and Kendall, you and James go find food?"

They all nodded, although they couldn't see it, and split up.

"L-Logie? Don't leave me!" Carlos whispered.

"I'm not gonna leave you, buddy…" Logan said, rubbing the small boy's head comfortingly.

Carlos seemed to perk up at this, if just a small bit, murmuring, "Hear that bogeyman? You can't hurt me with Logan protecting me!"

Logan chuckled at Carlos's cuteness, although he was a bit scared himself; a long time alone with Carlos was rumored to be worse than getting a lobotomy.

Logan pushed it out of his mind, not wanting to think about the fact that they were stuck, as he wandered with Carlos by his side into the darkness ahead.

**A/N: Sorry if that was really short, but as I said, I have a schedule to adhere to, and I am just plain out tired. I feel bad giving you such a small chapter then making you wait four or five days..maybe just think of this as a preview?**

**I can't stress enough how much I appreciate reviews…I don't want to sound desperate, but…I am. So please review! They are the swirly to my slide…without them, I am just a plain, straight boring slide.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! As Kendall would say, "You know what they say…Oops!" (Big Time Halloween.) I just love that quote. But seriously, aren't typos annoying? Especially when Spell Check doesn't catch 'em…ugh. :P**

**Oh, and each chapter will be named after a BTR song, so I guess you could call this a songfic, but it really isn't…**

**BTW, as a P.S. kind of thing, completely unrelated, Happy belated Bday to Kenny! Ken Ken? Or is it Kendall? Whatever you prefer, happy birthday to him! I knew it was his bday yesterday, I just forgot when I posted the chapter of BT Revenge…don't make me feel guilty! XD**

**Well, guess this is goodbye?**

**I don't want to leave you! Yet I must! [In truth, I am just trying to make this 1000 words, so…**

**Only 37 left! I think I will name random things…**

**Summer squash!**

**Yo-yos!**

**Ancient psychic tandem war elephants! (for all of you adventure time peeps out there :D)**

**Until we meet again!**

**BTL14 8D**


	2. Shot In The Dark

**A/N: Who's ready for some lovin'? I sure am! Sorry if this is crappy BTW, but I'm not quite sure where this is going yet..this must be writer's block…Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Shot In The Dark**

Carlos and Logan wandered through the dark halls of Rocque Records, Carlos wrapped around Logan like a blanket and Logan trying to hide his annoyance. He was feeling the walls, trying not to run into anything, and Carlos was making it a heck of a whole lot harder.

Logan felt the wall go back a little, and sighed in relief realizing it was a door.

He felt for the knob, finally grabbing it and pushing down and forward, pushing into the room.

Both boys could feel a large temperature difference when they stepped into the room, and shuddered; it must have been ten degrees in there.

Logan could tell as soon as he walked in that it was a closet, and hopefully reached up and felt around the various shelves, feeling something that was shaped like a lighter and pulling it down.

He clicked on the button a few times, muttering to it to light up, and finally with a small click and a bright glow a flame emerged from the tip, illuminating the room.

Logan immediately saw a candle, grabbed it, and lit it, then turned around to leave, having accomplished his mission.

But as he walked out, he ran into something hard.

"Carlos, why did you close the door?" he asked.

Carlos's head shot up, looking around confused, and Logan realized that he must've fallen asleep on Logan. The wet spot on his shoulder where Carlos's head was only confirmed this.

"I didn't, Logie!" he mumbled.

"Don't lie Carlos, it's not like I would get mad at you or anything."

"But, Logie, I didn't!"

"whatever, Carlos, we can discuss this later. Right now though, we need to…" Logan said, but he was interrupted as he pushed on the door and it wouldn't budge.

He pushed again, harder, and it still stayed in place.

Logan banged on the door, shaking it and pushing it, but it wasn't moving; they were stuck.

**LINELINELINELINELiNELINE. DES ANANAS. DES FRAISES. DU PETIT POIS. DU MAIS. DU PECHE.**

It had been an hour and thirty minutes, and they were still stuck. The room was gradually getting colder, threatening to become dangerous.

Logan and Carlos sat on the floor huddled up together, and both were pale and shaking. They were bundled up as tight as they could get, yet they were still freezing.

There were no blankets in the closet; all they had was the one degree of warmth from the candle, which Logan made sure to hold close to him.

The only sounds in the room were the chattering of teeth, and every five or so minutes, Logan would bang on the door.

And to make it worse, Carlos was bored out of his mind. He had been sitting and staring at a wall for longer than an hour, and that was a new record for the energetic boy.

"L-L-Logie?"Carlos stuttered, the temperature causing his jaw to quiver, impeding his speech.

"Y-Y-Yeah, Carlit-t-tos?" Logan responded.

"I-I-I'm b-b-b-bored. C-Can we p-play a g-game?"

"W-What game?"

The latino thought about this for a while, then finally inhaled sharply and excitedly said, "OOH! I know! L-Let's play I s-s-s-sp-spy!"

"Ok….I sp-sp-spy with my l-l-l-little eye, s-something…..orange!"

"It's the f-f-flame, Logie. You h-have to come up with something better than that!"

"F-F-Fine! I sp-sp-spy with my l-l-l-little eye, s-something….white!"

Carlos sighed. "T-The candle."

They went on with this for at least thirty minutes, Logan naming obvious things and Carlos guessing right away. Eventually they decided to give up and just sit in silence.

More and more hours went by and no one came looking for them, and as the time went on the temperatures continued to drop, going below zero.

About five hours after they had entered the room, both boys had blue lips and their bodies were numb. The flame eventually burnt the entire candle out, and then they just sat in darkness, Logan occasionally banging on the wall.

Eventually, though, he became to weak, so they just sat, and waited.

"Why is it s-s-s-o damn c-cold in here?" Logan whispered. "And w-why isn't anybody c-coming for us?"

"Don't say t-that kind of word, Logie!" Carlos responded.

Logan was silent after that, not knowing what to say. Eventually Carlos spoke up, saying, "I-I'm s-s-s-s-so c-c-old, Logie."

"I-I know, bud, I am t-too."

Logan took Carlos and pulled him closer, as the boys wrapped up together trying to salvage any warmth they could manage.

"W-W-Whatever you d-d-o, C-Carlit-tos, just d-d-d-don't fall asleep."

It was too late, though, as the latino's eyes were already drooping, consciousness slowly drifting away.

"C-Carlos. C-C-Come on, C-Carlitos, s-stay with me…" Logan said, trying to shake him, but he was too weak and exhausted.

Carlos slowly drifted away, eyes closed and head heavy on Logan's shoulder.

'Please God, please don't let this be the end. Please, let someone find us. Please, let us live. Please, please…' Logan repeated these phrases over and over in his head, growing more and more concerned.

Eventually, though, sleep overcame him, too, and he started to find it harder and harder to stay awake. His eyelids eventually closed, and he was out cold, no pun intended.

**LINELINELINELINELINE. DES HARICOTS. DES CARROTTES. DES POMMES. DES CHAMPIGNONS. DU THE.**

Logan dreamed that he was in a giant blizzard, surrounded by walls of white. He pushed and pushed, but he couldn't get through the walls of snow that surrounded him. He suddenly had a candle in his hands, which he used to melt a path in front of him, wandering through the maze of white.

Somewhere in the distance, he could just barely hear screams. They sounded all too familiar….

It then hit him that it was Carlos screaming. He seemed to go everywhere throughout the maze, but Carlos was nowhere to be found.

"Carlitos! Where are you?" he yelled out.

Screams seemed to ring out from every direction, and Logan hurried to find his best friend.

He finally found him, curled up into a small ball, and he approached him.

But with every step he took, Carlos became two steps farther, eventually fading in the distance as Logan was frozen in place, watching as his friend looked around nervously for him, yelling out, and everything started fading black, in little flickers. Before Logan knew it, he was staring at a world of black.

**A/N: Oh no! Are Logie and Carlitos gonna die? Or will they be saved at the last minute? Guess you'll just have to wait ;D.**

**I actually loved how this chapter turned out, despite my writer's block. I think I might even have a vague sense of where this is going….**

**Random Trivia: Shot in the Dark is my favorit esong from the first album.**

**Anyone know what the page breaks said? ;P**

**By the by, be sure to listen to Ryan Seacrest on the radio tomorrow at 7 am Pacific Time in order to hear what BTR's Big Secret is! Could it be that James and Carlos are finally coming out of the closet? (Sorry Logan seems like the most straight and the most conservative out of them, and Kendall…just doesn't strike me as gay like the other tow do :D)**

**I wish though…probably some random album fact…**

**Please review? They are the I to my Spy!**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D**


	3. Intermission

**A/N: Yay for getting rid of writer's block! I know where this story is headed now ;). I think you'll like this chapter, though. Warning, though: major cuteness, sadness, and hilarity ensue. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Intermission**

Carlos's eyes flew open, taking in the dark room around him. It was almost too dark to see, but his eyes slowly adjusted.

He was in what seemed to be a hospital room; there were all sorts of machines, along with a couple of cabinets with labels on them that Carlos couldn't read.

He was on a hospital bed that had the side rails on it so he wouldn't fall off, and there were several tubes attached to him.

But then he noticed a weight on his legs, and upon trying to move them, realized theywere stuck in place.

Suddenly a million worried thoughts popped into his head: _Am I Pear a police ick or whatever Logan calls it? Why can't I move my legs? Or worse…what if I got my legs cut off!_

HE gasped at this last thought, not wanting his legs to be gone.

He sat up in his bed and his legs still wouldn't move. He bent over to feel around for whatever was stopping him, but upon laying his hand where his legs should be, there was just air.

His legs were gone!

He started hyperventilating a bit, grabbing his chest.

He thrashed around and threw his arms into the air, trying to get up out of the hospital bed, and in the process, he felt something loosen and suddenly his legs were kicking out too.

Carlos looked down, confused, until he realized that he was feeling slightly left of his legs, which he did in fact have.

He sighed with relief and chuckled slightly at his silly mistake, until he noticed what really caused his legs to be immobile.

There was a dark lump at the bottom of his bed, and Carlos gasped dramatically. He was afraid of the dark, and to him this looked like some kind of monster. Or worse, a crook! Or worse! It could've been a pile of clothes! (Carlos secretly had a phobia of clothes piles, but that was another story.)

He poked it a bit, and it rustled, but then became still again. Carlos just continued poking into it's side until there was a groan and a movement, and the figure came into position, revealing itself to be….

"Carlos, I'm trying to sleep!" Logan mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, ok, I thought you were a monster or something, but now that it is just you, I'm fine." Carlos whispered.

Logan laid back down on Carlos's legs for a moment, sighing tiredly. But after about ten seconds, he shot up and shouted, "CARLOS!"

He pulled the small boy into a tight bear hug, squeezing him with all of his might. He was crying and babbling on and on about Carlos finally waking up or something.

"Logie, calm down! Why are you so excited?" Carlos said.

Logan reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, turning it on and hitting a button.

Then he looked back to Carlos, saying, "Carlitos! You…"

But he was interrupted with the door flying open and all of his other friends and family members flying in the room and turning on the lights. They all ran over to hug Carlos and kiss him and cry about how they missed him; apparently Logan had a mass text ready for this and he just had to press send to alert everyone of Carlos's awakening.

Carlos muttered thanks confusedly to everyone who hugged him and grabbed him and kissed him; all of the attention was overwhelming him.

When the happy parade finally ended, Carlos spoke up, "Why are you guys so happy that I woke up?"

Logan looked at Carlos in disbelief.

"Carlos, you've been in a coma for three and a half months."

**THIS IS A LINE.**

They explained Carlos's situation to him with detail, and what Carlos gathered from the nonsensical babbling at some parts was as follows:

Carlos had almost died in that closet, and if had been any longer, he would've;

Logan had fallen asleep and was close to death too;

Finally a janitor who was also stuck in the building saw the melted wax from the candle oozing out from inside a closet, and opened the door, which had been frozen shut; the room was so cold because of the heat from the heater couldn't get into the room due to a frozen ventilation shaft;

Carlos and Logan were rushed to the hospital and found to have hypothermia;

Logan woke up the first day they were in the hospital, but they discovered Carlos was in a coma;

Carlos had come close to dying multiple times those few months, either from the hypothermia or some random other thing like not being able to breathe;

They were about to pull the plug the next week if Carlos hadn't woken up;

And finally, because it started in late November, Carlos's coma lasted until early March.

Carlos nodded solemnly while they told, or attempted to tell, Carlos the information. When they were done, Carlos looked down for a moment, then with teary eyes, looked up and exclaimed, "I missed Christmas!"

Everyone laughed that after that long story that this was what Carlos was sad about; that was Carlos for you.

Everyone shuffled slowly out of the room, letting Carlos have his peace.

Logan flashed Carlos a sad smile before he left, and Carlos could've sworn he was crying, and not in a good way.

James was the last one to exit, but before he could leave Carlos called his name.

"Yeah, 'Litos?" he said, turning around.

"Did I do something to make Logie sad?" he said.

James sighed, closing the door and walking over to Carlos, putting his hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"No, Carlos; it's just that during these recent months Logan stayed by you the whole time. You should've seen it…we had to resort to force to get him away. At first when he learned about your condition, he was shocked. That was the first time I have ever seen him cry….He blamed himself for this since he didn't keep you awake and functioning in the closet, and since he fell asleep too. Every night, he wojuld whisper to you about his day, and plead that you would wake up, and most of the time fall asleep next to you. Sometimes we would take him back to the apartment, but sometimes we would let him stay. When your mom announced the decision to…ahem….you know…end it….next week, Logan sort of lost it. He sat in here for twenty hours straight, praying for you to wake up and asking you to wake up. It seemed like he was always crying, and I hadn't seen him smile for a while. He just missed you so much, and I guess that tonight he got the impression that you weren't that happy to see him."

Carlos looked down sadly. Finally he looked up and spoke, "Can you ask him to come in?"

James smiled, saying, "Sure, bud." and giving him a hug.

He slowly left the room, closing the door softly on his way out.

Carlos hated himself for what a jerk he was. Logan was so sweet and cared about Carlos so much, and Carlos just rejected him. They were brothers, but Carlos had treated him as if he were nothing. The love and hope and sadness that Logan had wasn't even slightly reflected by Carlos. He had done something horrible, and he had to make it right. For Logan.

Because Logan cared about him more than anything in the universe.

**A/N: Awww…Logie is so kind! ;)**

**So what did you think? I'm tired of begging for reviews, and I think that stops more people than it encourages, so I will just ask nicely. Can you please review?**

**Oh! I got a Twitter by the way! So if you have one you should follow me! I am NewFriendCode! Without the exclamation point that is haha. I you follow me, I will follow you! C'mon, I'm a nice person! And everyone reading this should get the significance of that name ;D. **

**So, see you later I have a long one shot about….well…secret stuff that I should be working on. It will either go up tomorrow or Thursday. It all depends….I think it will be awesome though!**

**So talk to you later.**

**BYEEEEEEEEE :P!**

**BTL148D**


	4. Love Me Love Me

**A/N: Wow I can't believe I am actually doing a second chapter one one day haha. I am really behind on all of this stuff though, so it is necessary. Sorry if this isn't as good because I am tired! I'll try to make it awesome! Oh and warning: this chapter is rated A for adorable. Some content may not be suitable for those with frequent Carlos-infatuation caused heart attacks or bromance-crazed Logan obsessors. Don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Love Me, Love Me**

Logan sat back in the waiting room along with Mama Knight, Kendall, and Katie; Camille, Jo, and Stephanie had gone home, saying that they would be back the next day to check on Carlos.

Logan looked around the plain waiting room of the hospital, but then suddenly realized something; where was James?

Right on cue, James emerged from the hall leading to Carlos's room.

"Where were you?" Logan asked.

"Carlos called me over." He replied, a soft smile on his face. "He wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Logan asked incredulously.

James nodded, then went over to sit by the others.

Logan slowly stood from his seat, wondering what Carlos wanted to talk about. He had just gotten out of a coma; Logan was surprised he could even form complete sentences.

Logan started to make his way down the hall slowly. The whole time he couldn't think of any reason why Carlos would want to talk to him, especially because the small boy wasn't even happy to see Logan.

Logan had spent every minute by his friend's side. He had put every effort into caring for him, and he didn't even care. Logan had spent every minutes worrying for Carlos's safety, and Carlos acted like it was nothing.

Logan tried to shake it off. When you are in a coma due to lack of oxygen for three months and on top of that are suffering from hypothermia, it isn't like you can sense other people's feelings. Carlos couldn't possibly know any better.

And yet still Logan was still sad and disappointed. He imagined Carlos would wake up and jump on Logan in a giant hug, crying, and that he would always be thankful. They would become the strongest friends out of all four boys, and always be there for each other. But instead, their friendship was actually weaker, and getting weaker every minute.

Logan finally reached Carlos's room. The shiny plate on the door had the number 372; Logan sighed as he could see his worried reflection in it. Why was he stressing over this so much?

With one final breath, Logan grabbed the handle on the door and slowly pushed forward.

When he entered, Carlos was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head down, and it sounded like he was sniffling. Was he crying? Why would he be crying?

Logan slowly and softly closed the door, and approached the youngest teen.

"Carlos? What's wrong? What did you want to talk to me about?" Logan asked.

There was just a long pause, the only sound being Carlos's sad sniveling.

"Carlos?" Logan asked.

He looked up slowly, eyes teary and face wet. "Y-Yeah?" he asked sadly.

"What's wrong, bud?" Logan asked, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arm around him.

"N-Nothing." Carlos muttered.

"C'mon, it has to be something!" Logan said. "You can tell me, Carlitos."

There was more silence, until finally Carlos looked Logan in the eye and stopped sniveling.

"I'm so sorry Logie! I had no idea that you were here for me while I was in that coma and I didn't know you cared so much and you are so awesome and nice and I am such a jerk for being rude to you about it and I can't believe how impolite and ungrateful I was and I would understand if you hated me forever and would never talk to me again and I don't deserve you because you are the best person ever and I am so so so so so so so so sorry!" Carlos exclaimed, taking a large breath when he got through it all.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!" Logan said. "I forgive you Carlos. I couldn't stay mad at someone as nice as you. And besides, there was no way you could've known. I was just being dumb."

"Wha—" Carlos exclaimed. "You are the smartest person I know Logie!"

Logan smiled. "Thanks Carlitos. You are awesome." He pulled Carlos in and hugged him. When he let go, both boys turned red and rubbed their necks bashfully, looking the other way.

"Ummm…Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah Carlos?"

"Can we not tell anyone about this?"

"Of course. Now you stay here and get some rest. I will see you in the morning."

"Get some rest? But I;ve had three months of rest! I want to go play hockey or video games or eat corndogs!"

"There will be plenty of time for that stuff tomorrow Carlos." Logan said. He stood, making sure Carlos got back in bed.

Logan clicked off his lights on the way out, smiling and closing the door softly.

That had gone better than he had thought it would.

Carlos yawned loudly and curled up in a ball; he was surprisingly tired for being bedridden and unconscious for a quarter of a year.

Sleep slowly overcame him, though, and before he knew it he was dreaming peacefully.

**A/N: Wow this was fluffy. And short. But I liked it!**

**How about you? It is your opinion that counts after all! Please review?**

**I will be starting a thanksgiving story tomorrow, unless something horrible happens.**

**Until then, I posted a new two-shot story! I think you'll like it! What are you waiting here for? Go and read the first part now!**

**Haha, later!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	5. Big Night

**A/N: sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy, and I've been kind of lazy too haha. And everything after the page break I typed yesterday, but it was out of my email and I didn't save as, so it got deleted, and I had to retype it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Big Night**

"Is there gonna be cake? Or ice cream? Or both? Oooh! Will there be corndogs? And balloons, what about balloons? I'm so excited! I love cake and ice cream and corndogs and balloons!" A happy Carlos rambled on. He was asking questions about his welcome home party that was being thrown for him.

He was riding in the BTR Mobile along with Logan, who had come to take him back to the Palmwoods. Ever since he got into the car he asked question after question, and he was bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement.

"Who's gonna be there? Jo? Camille? The Jennifers? OOOOH! Is Stephanie going to be there?"

Logan smiled at the hyper boy's enthusiasm, especially when it came to Stephanie. "Why, do you like Stephanie?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! I like everybody at the Palmwoods! You should know that by now, Logie."

"Yeah, but I mean do you _like _like Stephanie?"

Carlos wasn't hazed like Logan would be, though, and just happily chirped, "I dunno…maybe I do, maybe I don't. She is pretty pretty. Ha! Pretty pretty! I made a funny, Logie!"

"That's hilarious, Carlos." Logan said.

There was silence for a moment, until Carlos huffed angrily and whined, "Are we there yet, Logan?"

"Carlos, I've only been driving two minutes. Have some patience."

Carlos sighed loudly, but then started asking a flurry of questions again; Logan blocked him out, though.

'Nice to have you back, Carlos.' Logan thought sarcastically. 'So, so nice…'

About fifteen minutes later, they finally pulled into the parking lot at the Palmwoods, and Carlos looked like he was going to explode with excitement.

Logan slowly brought the car to a halt, twisting the key and pulling it out. Before he could blink an eye, Carlos was out of the car and bouncing happily while waiting for Logan.

Logan slowly put the keys in his pocket and made his way out of the car, enjoying how much the anticipation was killing Carlos.

Carlos immediately dashed off towards the lobby once Logan was out of the car.

Logan made his way to the lobby, too, where he found Carlos standing and staring at the vacant room.

"W-Where is everyone, Logan?" he asked. His eyes were glassy and his lip was quivering slightly.

"I don't know. They must've forgotten…" Logan said.

"F-F-Forgotten?" Carlos asked. Tears started to find their way down his cheeks, and Logan approached him, patting his back.

Suddenly though people popped out from everywhere, yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Carlos screamed and jumped ten feet off the ground, but then a giant grin broke out on his face. He was literally jumping up and down and laughing hysterically. "Is this all for me?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"You bet, buddy. Welcome home." Logan repied.

"Well, then, let's party!" he exclaimed, and everyone in the room cheered.

Logan saw Stephanie approaching and hit Carlos in the shoulder, winking. Carlos just rolled his eyes and went to greet her.

Before he could get any words out, though, she grabbed his head and pulled him in,smashing their lips together for what seemed to be ten minutes.

When she finally ended the kiss, Carlos was paralyzed with shock. He just barely managed to whisper, "W-W-What was that for?"

Stephanie smiled and jokingly punched him in the shoulder, saying, "Just a little welcome home present."

After a few minutes of Carlos standing in shock, she shrugged and walked away.

"Well, well, Carlitos, looks like you've got a little girlfriend, huh?" James said as he approached Carlos.

All Carlos could choke out was, "Somebody…knock me into another coma….NOW!" and everyone laughed.

'Nice to have you back, Carlos.' Logan thought. 'So, so nice.'

Logan looked up as he heard the front door to apartment 2J open and close, and smiled as he saw Carlos was home.

The helmet wearing boy had been on a date with Stephanie that he asked her out on two days previous after his welcome home party. He spent two days thinking over each and every little detail to make it the best day over.

Logan glanced at the clock. It was around 11 o' clock at night, and the only reason he was still up was because he was sitting at the table and doing homework in dim light. Well, that and he wanted to hear how Carlos's date went.

"Hey Logie! What has two thumbs and had a great date?" Carlos said with a large grin as he walked into the kitchen.

"What?

"This guy!" Carlos said, wiggling his thumbs and laughing.

"You watch too much TV…anyways, tell me all about it!" Logan responded.

"Where to start…." Carlos began. "Ooh! I know! So, it all started out when there was a large snowstorm, so we were stuck at Rocque Records. Then you and me got trapped in a closet and I went into a coma, and…"

"Carlos! Just skip to your date!"

"Ook, but my story won't be as good then. Whatever!" he said putting his hands up. "Let's see….first, we hung out by the pool and watched the sunset. The sky was a brilliant orange-pink color, and strewn about it were a few wispy clouds that crossed the horizon slowly. The water in the pool gleamed in reflection of the setting sun, emitting a magical sparkle that I won't ever forget. We looked into each other's eyes and the time drifted by, as we were lost in each others' souls. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes melted me in an instant and at that point we knew we loved each other.

"Then we went to a trendy, gourmet restaurant in downtown LA. It had festive lights hung up everywhere, and a warm fireplace. Our table was lttered with rose petals and there were three lit candles illuminating the table. We dined on filet mignon, which we savored every bite of, all the while being serenaded by soft violin music. Then for dessert we had crème brulee, which we romantically spoon-fed to each other.

"After dinner we went for a walk in a park on the outskirts of the city, gazing up at the twinkling stars in the dark, comforting night sky. I could've done that forever, it was so peaceful and quiet and beautiful. Then at the end of the walk we turned towards each other, hands intertwined, as we leaned in for a soft, yet passionate kiss that sent warmth throughout my body. It was in that moment that we could tell we will always be together."

Logan sat with his mouth agape, shocked at what he was hearing. There was a slight stream of drool flowing down his chin, and he had tears in his eyes. "Wow Carlos, that's beautiful. Who would've guessed you could be so romantic?"

Carlos giggled and said, "Wow, Logie, are you jealous?"

Logan's cheeks flared with red and he stammered to get out a response, "W-What? O-Of c-c-course not! That would be weird, right?"

Carlos laughed at Logan's embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess it would be."

"You guess?"

Carlos ignored the smart boy's question, yawning loudly and announcing, "I'm tired. Gotta get to bed. Nighty-night, Logie!"

"Haha, good night Carlitos. I'm happy for you, man." Logan responded.

Carlos smiled and made his way up the swirly slide and into his and James's shared room.

Logan sighed. He was happy for Carlos, of course he was. His friend had found what he called true love; why wouldn't Logan be happy?

Still, though, Logan could sense something. However tiny it may be, there was another feeling there. Was it jealousy like Carlos said? Or was it just disbelief? Or was Logan just imagining the whole thing?

Logan knew he wasn't imagining it, though, because he could feel it growing by the instant; he felt a small twinge of anger at Stephanie. But why?

Logan sighed and closed his textbook. It was too late to study anything, and besides, he couldn't get his mind off of the whole Carlos situation.

But his mind couldn't escape it, it just grew out of control, until Logan had a fiery hate bubbling inside of him. In just a few short minutes, he went from being happy for Carlos to not being able to stand his girlfriend.

Logan quietly slipped into his room and got in bed, where he drifted into a restless sleep, tossing and turning.

What was going on?

**A/N: I don't know what to say right now, so….**

**Oh, one thing I have to say is that tomorrow I am starting a Christmas story and it will be my top priority. So updating may be erratic for this; you can read that in the meantime, though ;)!**

**Who knows what the thumb thing was from? I'm sure most of you will haha….:D.**

**So, what did you think? Please review! Honestly, I wasn't too fond of this chapter, but….**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D.**


End file.
